The present invention relates to an electronic ignition apparatus which comprises a housing, a gas well mounted in a gas well chamber inside the housing, a piezoelectric igniter mounted in a trough inside the housing and triggered to produce sparks at the front end of the housing, a metal nozzle tube mounted in a front chamber on the housing and connected to the gas outlet valve of the gas well by a connecting tube and a flexible gas tube between the connecting tube and the metal nozzle tube, a push bar mounted inside the housing and moved to trigger the piezoelectric igniter, a link connected between the connecting tube and the push bar and moved by the push bar to lift the connecting tube from the gas outlet valve for permiting fuel gas to be drawn out of the gas well into the metal nozzle tube for burning by the sparks.
A variety of ignition guns have been developed for use to burn fuel in a grate etc. These ignition guns commonly comprises a gas well to hold fuel gas, and a striker wheel for striking a flint to make sparks. Because these ignition guns use a striker wheel and a flint for making sparks, they are inconvenient to operate.